There's No Way I Could Let You Go
by kel483
Summary: "Goodbye" she whispered after collapsing against the white wooden door of the barn. He still loved her. She still loved him. If only it were that simple. But he also loves someone else. Someone he was already committed to. Someone he was engaged to. Will Spencer and Toby be able to stay apart knowing that their feelings are shared? Or will they come crashing together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

 **Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction and I am so excited to write! I know there are a lot of Spoby fanfictions out right now since what happened in 7x07. I wanted to thank everyone for taking time out of their day to read this story. I'll admit, the first chapter stinks. But the following chapters are amazing so if you keep reading I promise you won't be disappointed :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Not a penny of it. The title of this story is from "The Backpack Song" by Bear Attack. Its a great song. Set after 7x07. There will be spoilers, you have been warned.  
**

* * *

"Goodbye" she whispered after collapsing against the white wooden door of the barn.

He still loved her.

She still loved him.

If only it were that simple. But he also loves someone else. Someone he was already committed to. Someone he was engaged to. It didn't make sense. But then again, what does?

It made sense for him to leave. That way he could protect Yvonne. That way he could protect himself. She told herself that she should be happy. That she should be glad that he was finally going to be safe. But she wasn't. Spencer Hastings was completely and totally destroyed by the fact that now they could never be together. No matter how much they loved each other.

* * *

Spencer woke up thinking that last night was a dream. That Toby never came to say goodbye. That Yvonne's house wasn't originally meant for Spencer. That he didn't still love her.

While pondering last night's dream, Spencer sat up in bed so she could think better. While sitting up she noticed in the mirror across from her bed that her mascara was all over the place. She knew that just sleeping could not of caused the kind of damage that was smudged across her face. With a shudder she realized that her dream was real.

She knew that Toby still loved her.

But she also knew that he was leaving. Because she convinced him to.

* * *

Nothing has ever really surprised Spencer Hastings. When she was eleven, her parents tried to throw a surprise party for her birthday. As soon as she got home form school that day she knew that they were throwing a party for her. When you see fifteen cars parked in front of your driveway you start to get suspicious.

The one thing that did surprise Spencer was Toby's confession. She kept replaying the previous evening over and over again in her aching head.

 _"I didn't start building the house for Yvonne, I was building it for you."_

As she sat on the sofa in her caffeine deprived state she thought about what she was going to do next. But Aria Montgomery decided that for her.

Spencer got up from the couch once she heard the loud ringtone that was reserved for her tiny friend.

"Hey Aria" Spencer said mid-yawn.

"Spencer, somethings wrong." Aria declared at an alarmingly fast rate.

"What happened, are you okay? Is Ezra okay? Did you miss your flight?" Spencer replied, suddenly woken up by the urgency in her friend's voice.

"Well, something like that. The FBI came to Ezra's place last night before we could leave for Tuscany." Aria choked out.

"What the hell, the FBI! Aria, what happened!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I would of called you sooner but I had to console Ezra, turns out that Nicole still might be alive."

"Wow." Spencer said. She walked over to the coffee machine to get some caffeine. Spencer couldn't think straight without it.

"That was my reaction." Aria stated.

"Well, how is this going to affect your relationship?" Spencer inquired while taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know." Aria bluntly stated.

Spencer was about to ask her for some advice about Toby's confession but Aria interrupted.

"Listen Spence, I've gotta go. Ezra is going to start wondering how long I can possibly be in the bathroom."

"Okay, bye." Spencer tried to add in but Aria had already hung up.

Once again alone with her thoughts, Spencer began to think about Toby.

Knowing that thinking about Toby would just lead to emotional turmoil, she decided to call Emily, who knew Toby second best out of the group. Her being number one on that list of course.

Emily picked up on the first ring, like always.

"Hey Spencer, whats up?" Emily said in an optimistic tone.

"I need your advice."

"Okay, what about?" Emily inquired, always eager to help.

"Toby came over last night." Spencer revealed.

"Ooh, did you guys have a slip?" Emily nonchalantly asked.

"Really Emily." Spencer said. "I normally would expect that from Hannah, but from you?" Spencer jokingly accused.

Spencer heard Emily's high pitched laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Just checking." Emily said, still giggling.

"Well no, we did not slip. Toby came to say goodbye."

Spencer heard a gasp on the other end of the phone.

"He also said that he originally was building that house for me, not Yvonne." Spencer continued,"He came to say that he still loved me, but he also loved Yvonne. Toby said he realized that while he was rushing to the hospital to see her. Earlier in the day I told him that he should leave. Keep Yvonne from A's dirty games and leave. He took my advice. They are moving to Maine." Spencer said with tears forming in her eyes.

"When?" Emily asked, her voice suddenly a whisper.

"I don't know. After that he left." Spencer replied solemnly.

"Well come over to my house. I'll call him and ask." Emily declared.

"Okay, thanks." Spencer said, her voice barely above a whisper.

And with that. She left for Emily's place.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I wanted to thank everyone for reading and say please keep reading, I promise it gets better! Please like, review, comment, follow, and favorite!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I've been trying to figure out where I should go with this story and I think I finally have it figured out. I promise everybody lots of drama! I'm also trying to figure out how long I should make each chapter. If you have a suggestion please PM me or just place it in the review space. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Or The Backpack Song.**

* * *

After Spencer 's emotional conversation with Emily, she got up to go visit her trustworthy friend and figure out what was going on with Toby. So she hopped in her car and went straight to Emily's house.

When Spencer got up to Emily's front porch her Ms. Fields immediately opened the door.

"Hi Ms. Fields!" Spencer greeted.

"Hello Spencer, how's life in Rosewood been?" Ms. Fields responded.

Spencer wanted to say confusing, shitty, or even scary, but she just went with "fine".

"Well that's good, at least you are enjoying yourself." Ms. Fields

"Now go on upstairs, Emily's waiting for you." Ms. Fields added.

"Okay, thanks Ms. Fields!" Spencer responded in an over enthusiastic tone.

Spencer darted up the stairs and went straight to Emily's room. She saw Emily and immediately was given a big hug.

"I'm so sorry about what Toby did to you" Emily said.

"Thanks Em. Why exactly did I have to come over to figure this out though?" Spencer inquired.

"Because I thought it would be fun." Emily said with a smile. Then she grabbed her phone and sat down on her bed. Spencer then sat down on Emily's window seat. Spencer just sat there looking out the window, lost in her thoughts while Emily dialed Toby's number on her phone. Before long Spencer was jolted out of her daydream by Toby's booming voice filling the small bedroom.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Toby asked.

"Toby, I was deeply saddened to learn that you were moving, and you told Spencer, not me." Emily said jokingly.

"Sorry Emily, I was going to tell you but I have had so much going on lately, it's been insane." Toby guiltily responded.

"So Toby, when exactly are you leaving?" Emily responded while Spencer looked at her with an exasperated expression.

"Well Yvonne and I thought we should have the wedding here, just because it seemed easier." Toby said back.

"Okay." Emily replied. "When will the wedding be?" Emily asked.

"Well we talked to Pastor Ted, and the church is booked up with various events throughout the next couple months. Since we want to get out of here soon we decided to have it in two weeks." Toby said.

"Two weeks! Toby, are you insane?" Emily screeched.

Spencer's expression changed from shock to confusion to grief in the following moments. Something in her mind clicked and she suddenly realized that she might not see Toby ever again after his wedding. As that registered in her mind she realized that she couldn't live like that. She suddenly knew that she needed Toby.

Spencer suddenly got up and left the bedroom with a slam of the door, not caring that Toby would realize that she was listening to their whole conversation. Spencer decided that she couldn't possibly drive away in her current mental state so she promptly went and locked herself in the bathroom.

While Spencer was leaving Emily accidentally shouted, "Spencer, wait." So Emily hung her head in shame and waited for Toby's response.

"Emily." Toby finally said in a pained tone of voice. "Was Spencer there the whole time we were talking?"

"Yes." Emily said with a sigh.

"Well is she okay?" Toby added in the same exasperated tone.

"I don't know." Emily guiltily replied.

"Please go check on her. If she wants have her call me." Toby said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay." Emily said and then hung up.

As soon as she walked into the hallway she knew where Spencer was. She could tell by the wretched sobs coming from the bathroom.

"Spencer," Emily said gently while lightly knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

Spencer heard Emily's knocking on the door and let her in.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Emily calmly asked.

"I'm exhausted, hungry, and I want Toby." Spencer lightly sobbed while sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Toby said you could call him if it would make you feel better." Emily said, trying to help her depressed friend as much as possible.

"But that's not the same." Spencer whined. She realized she was acting like a spoiled five year old but simply didn't care.

"Do you want me to drive you back home? Maybe call Toby then? He seemed really worried." Emily said in a gentle tone of voice.

"That's the problem though!" Spencer exclaimed. "I still love him and he clearly still feels something for me, but he's with Yvonne!"

Emily sighed, she wasn't able to turn that situation optimistic. "Here get up. I'll take you home."

* * *

Once at home Spencer promptly poured herself a large glass of whiskey, just wanting to forget everything.

Before she could even take a sip she heard a knock at her door. Expecting her mother who was supposed to be dropping off her package that she got from eBay. It had been a week and she still didn't have it.

She promptly opened the door and was surprised to see Toby standing there.

"Emily called, are you okay?" Toby asked with genuine concern showing through his voice and beautiful blue eyes.

Spencer wanted to kiss him so badly, but she didn't. She knew it wouldn't end well if she did.

"I'm fine, want a drink?" Spencer asked, not looking him in the eye. She knew if she did he would know she was lying.

"Why not." Toby replied with a small smile on his face.

* * *

One to many bottles of whiskey later the two were both completely drunk. Through her drunken haze Spencer realized that if she kissed him now, it wouldn't matter. She had the excuse of being drunk anyways. Toby was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review, like, and follow! I will update as soon as I can but reviews make me write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Thank you to everyone who has made it this far! I'm not that good at writing the kissing scenes but I will try my best.** **Please** **review the story! I'm putting a poll up in my profile take it! It's which Pretty Little Liars Couple is your favorite. I want to see who the favorite is. Mine is of course Spoby :) If you have any ideas for how you want the story to go please PM me or just post it in the review section. I'll see it either way. I have a few ideas for where I want the story to end up but I have to figure out how I should add this twist I came up with.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Or The Backpack Song.**

* * *

Spencer realized that if she kissed him now, it wouldn't matter. She had the excuse of being drunk anyways. Little did she know, Toby was thinking the exact same thing.

Spencer looked up and put her arms around Toby's neck and placed her lips on his mouth. It suddenly exploded into a kiss filled with fiery passion. It was nervous like their first kiss, passionate like their first time, and loving like when they were reunited after Toby went away, it was everything.

Spencer tangled her fingers in his hair as he lifted her up and walked over to her bedroom, not a speck of guilt or regret in their minds.

* * *

The first thing Spencer noticed was the pounding headache she had. The second thing she noticed were the warm calloused hands wrapped around her waist. It felt nice. But then Spencer remembered who's hands they were.

She didn't know what to. She knew that if she got up she would wake Toby, and she didn't want to deal with him right now. She also didn't want to lay there, sure it felt nice and comforting but it was still considered cheating. She didn't want do get in between him and Yvonne. Of course deep down inside of her she knew that she really wanted them to break up, but she didn't want to be the reason they did.

While she was debating her options her mind was made for her as Toby began to stir on the other side of the bed.

"Morning Spence." He murmured while kissing up and down her shoulders.

She suddenly decided that she would like to just lay there forever, just cuddling in between Toby's arms.

Spencer didn't want to care about Yvonne anymore, she just wanted to be here, with Toby, like last night. So she turned over in bed and kissed Toby back.

* * *

About an hour later the two got up. Spencer threw on Toby's t-shirt and he took his shorts, just like that night at the motel.

They decided that they needed coffee, so they could effectively think and discuss what happened the night before.

"You just want black coffee, right?" Spencer double checked as she made the coffee.

"Yeah, that's fine." Toby answered as he sat down on the sofa. He really didn't want black coffee. Yvonne had him hooked on her vanilla creamer she put in her coffee. He knew Spencer had some in the cabinet but he didn't want to bring up Yvonne, well at least not yet.

After making the coffee Spencer walked over to the couch where Toby was sitting and handed him his coffee. When their hands touched they both felt a spark. They both found it so hard to deny the chemistry they still had.

Toby broke the awkward silence that followed by saying what they were both thinking. "About last night."

"We were drunk and we slipped up. That's it." Spencer said, trying to convince herself more than Toby.

"Yeah but we weren't drunk this morning Spence." Toby said

"I know." Spencer replied, finally admitting defeat.

"So what now Spencer, we can't ignore what is happening." Toby added.

"Well Toby, you are the one with the fiancee, I think this might be more your choice than mine." Spencer noted.

"Don't put this all on me Spencer. Its your choice too." Toby replied. He was about to continue when he was interrupted by Spencer's phone.

Spencer leaned over the couch's side to reach her phone on the coffee table. Her mouth formed a tight line.

"Toby, look at this." Spencer said with an unsure tone in her voice, something that was rare for Spencer. She leaned over to show Toby her phone.

"Oh shit." Toby murmured.

"That's what I thought." Spencer replied.

It was an email from Yvonne.

 _Dear Spencer, Kelly, Willow, and Taylor,_

 _As most of you already know, I will be a Mrs. in two weeks. I wanted to invite you four to be my bridesmaids for the wedding. I scheduled us all a dress fitting for this afternoon at three in Philadelphia. I thought it would be fun if we all drove over there together. We could have some bridesmaid bonding time. Let's all meet at my house at two. I thought we could all have dinner after and then go out for drinks. I'll see everybody at two!_

 _-Yvonne_

"Should I do it?" Spencer asked, looking up at Toby with her big brown eyes.

He didn't know what to say. But he did know that she was in the perfect position for him to kiss her. So he did.

"Toby!" She exclaimed, "I thought we were trying to not cheat on your fiancee."

"Yeah well you're to sexy to ignore." Toby said with a low growl. "Just don't get drunk and you'll be fine."

"Toby! She giggled, "Stop that, I have to get ready!"

"Fine," he sighed,"I have to go anyways, Yvonne is going to wonder where I am." He got up and was about to walk out of the door when Spencer yelled at him.

"Figure out what you are going to do about us!" Spencer yelled.

Toby stopped at the door. "What do you want for us Spencer?"

"I still love you Toby. I need you. But I know that you are committed to Yvonne and I don't want to come between you two. I want you to be happy."

He looked at her like he was seeing the sun for the first time. He didn't know what to do. So he just left.

* * *

It was 1:45 so Spencer decided to head over to Yvonne and Toby's house. She saw the girls all outside of the garage waiting by Yvonne's car.

"Hey Spencer!" Yvonne yelled.

"We were just about to leave!" a petite blonde yelled.

Spencer saw movement from inside the garage and realized it was Toby, fixing something on his truck. Well, technically her truck. Spencer couldn't believe he still had that old thing. She smiled at the memories that they both shared through that truck. Then she started to wonder if Toby an Yvonne had done anything in the old truck. That ruined her trip down memory lane.

Spencer snapped back to reality when Yvonne staring introducing her to the girls. The petite blonde's name was Willow, she was Yvonne's best friend from high school and roommate in college. Then there was a taller version of Yvonne, except with lighter skin. That was Yvonne's sister, Taylor. The last girl was Yvonne's cousin, Kelly. She was about average height with brown hair and olive skin.

The group of girls were all pretty nice, the only problem was that Spencer didn't know why Yvonne wanted her to be a bridesmaid. It's not like they were that close of friends, and ever since A dredged up the article about Yvonne's abortion, they hadn't really talked.

"Alright everybody, into the car!" Taylor yelled. She seemed the most uptight of the group, possibly even more than Spencer.

Everybody piled into the car. Taylor drove while Willow took the passenger seat. I somehow got stuck in the middle of the back. Squished between Kelly and Yvonne.

"So Yvonne, are there any cute bachelors attending your wedding?" Willow asked.

"Why do you care Willow, aren't you dating Aiden? Kelly jokingly accused.

"Nah, were broken up right now. You would know all about that wouldn't you Kelly? How many times have you and Jack broken up and got back together? Willow retorted.

"That's irrelevant, we are together now, that's all that matters." Kelly said.

"So Spencer, been with any guys lately?" Yvonne asked.

Spencer didn't know what to say. She didn't want the girls to think she was single because she knew they would try to get her to hook up with some random guy at the club that they were going to after the fitting. She also didn't want to say she was with anyone because that would require details. Details that she couldn't tell. Spencer briefly considered mentioning Marco but that made her sound like a slut.

"Nope, recently, I've been quite boring." Spencer decided to say. Hopefully whoever they tried to set her up with wasn't too ugly.

"Ohh, lets find Spencer a guy at the club!" Willow exclaimed.

Spencer just went with it.

After that it was pretty quiet. Spencer decided to play the language game on her phone that she was addicted to. She had almost beat it.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they arrived in Philly. The group of girls went to this little boutique in downtown. Yvonne's dress was beautiful. The top half was a strapless mermaid gown, but the bottom was like a ball gown. It fit perfectly. The bridesmaids dresses were light blue with a lace halter top connected to the bodice which was just a normal dress. They were also beautiful.

The fitting took three whole hours, so the girls were starving after. Turns out that the clubbing was also the bachelorette party. The girls were staying in a Sheraton right on downtown. Since Spencer missed the memo and didn't have any extra clothes she just had to make it work.

So the girls had dinner at this cute little cafe and then went to a local bar. Spencer remembered that Toby told her not to get drunk and she would be fine.

Spencer wouldn't have gotten drunk but Taylor tried to spike her one beer while Spencer went to the bathroom. She accidentally poured all of the alcohol in the flask into her beer. So Spencer got really drunk. She couldn't remember anything else.

* * *

It was like déjà vu for Spencer that morning. But this time Spencer knew the girls must of made her hook up with someone. But the weird thing was, Spencer recognized this man's cologne she decided to roll over in bed to see who it was.

"Oh my gosh! Why are you here!?" Spencer screeched.

* * *

 **Did you like the cliffhanger? Comment on who you think the mystery man is. In order to get Chapter 4 by tomorrow evening I need 5 people to guess! Good old fashioned bribery, I love it. Like always please like, review, follow, favorite, ect... Also don't forget to take my poll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I'm going to apologize in advance, I started school the 15th and I know that I won't be able to post updates as often. I'm thinking that I might just have to post on weekends because I can't find time during the week. I'm also sorry that this chapter is a little shorter, I don't know how some people write those 3,000 word chapters. I can't do that, I'll go crazy trying to find little plots to add to the huge chapter. Anyways, I saw that a lot of you thought that Spencer's "Bed Buddy" would be Marco. So I've been debating whether or not to make her little friend Marco of the person I was originally going to have sleeping with Spencer. Due to the fact that I think that it will go along with the plot better if I make Spencer's friend who he is. Please please review! You guy's reviews keep me writing! I normally would of quit by now but I saw some people reviewed so I decided to write. Anyways, thanks for reading!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or the Backpack Song.**

* * *

It was like déjà vu for Spencer that morning. But this time Spencer knew the girls must of made her hook up with someone. But the weird thing was, Spencer recognized this man's cologne, so she decided to roll over in bed to see if it was who she thought it was.

"Oh my gosh! Why are you here!?" Spencer screeched.

Caleb shot out of bed, disoriented and startled.

"What the hell Spencer?! Why am I naked and in bed with you?!" Caleb screamed.

Spencer gathered the thin comforter up in front of her bare chest.

"I don't know Caleb! After we broke up did you really think I would want to sleep with you! No! I'm over you!" Spencer furiously exclaimed.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Caleb asked in a slightly softer tone.

"Not at all. I remember Taylor saying that she spiked my drink, me slapping her, and then nothing." Spencer replied in an aggravated tone of voice.

"You slapped who now?" Caleb said in a concerned voice.

"No one important. The important thing is that this never happens again." Spencer frustratingly replied.

"Hey, do you remember anything from last night?" Spencer added.

"No Spencer, I don't remember anything from last night. Don't you think that if I could I also would of been able to stop what happened?" Caleb replied.

"Oh yeah." Spencer muttered.

After the awkward conversation with Caleb, Spencer put on her clothes from last night and called Yvonne.

No answer. Of course.

Then she called Kelly, they had exchanged numbers on the ride over, she was actually pretty nice for being related to Yvonne and Taylor.

Right as Spencer was about to hang up, Kelly answered.

"Hey Spencer, are you alright?" Kelly asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to kill Taylor." Spencer replied.

"Me too. Apparently after I chastised her for spiking your drink, she did something to mine." Kelly said.

"Well are you okay now?" Spencer asked.

"My ex, Noah lives in Philadelphia. Apparently in my drunken state I went and gave him a visit. Now I'm in the bathroom at his apartment. On the bright side he still has some of my clothes so I don't have to wear what I wore last night." Kelly regretfully admitted.

"That sucks. Basically the same story here. Except my ex, Caleb, was super drunk." Spencer replied.

"Hey, are you at the hotel now?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what room we are staying in." Spencer realized.

"We're at room 1537. Tell them I'm at Noah's, Yvonne should know where it is." Kelly replied.

"Okay, I'm heading up now." Spencer said. Then she hung up.

"Alright Caleb, I'm leaving. You better not tell a soul about last night." Spencer threatened.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on telling anyone." Caleb responded.

Then Spencer left.

* * *

 **T hat Evening:**

Spencer was exhausted by the time the day had ended. The awkward silence on the ride home from Philadelphia was enough to make her want to scream. Not to mention the fact that the love of her life was going to be married in less than two weeks and she had a front row seat as bridesmaid.

She knew that she would of never even gone to the wedding if it weren't for Yvonne. Maybe this was Yvonne's way of punishing her for spilling the news about her abortion. Making Spencer watch Toby leave her.

Spencer heard her phone buzzing on her nightstand, and went to grab it. It was Toby, probably asking about the bridal shower and how it went. As Spencer lifted the phone to her ear she briefly wondered if she should tell Toby about Caleb. But that idea was quickly removed from her head as she remembered what she promised Caleb.

"Hey Toby." Spencer greeted while sitting down on her sofa, mentally preparing for a long painful conversation.

"Can I come over, we need to talk." Toby asked, his voice begging her to say yes.

"Tobes, I don't think that's the best idea in the world. I still love you and all, but I really don't think we can afford having sex again. Why can't we just talk on the phone or something?" Spencer answered

"Well you see, I'd really rather come over." Toby admitted.

"Why Toby, why do you want to come over?" Spencer exasperatingly asked.

"Because I'm right outside." Toby sheepishly replied.

Spencer put her face in her hands. "Why did he have to be so damn persistent," she wondered.

"Come in." Spencer begrudgingly agreed.

Before she knew it she felt the couch shift and he was sitting next to her, just like it used to be.

"Hey Spence." Toby greeted.

Spencer's heart fluttered at the sound of the nickname he had given her seven years ago.

"Hi." She responded.

"Listen Spence. I still love you. And I also know that you still love me. But I also love Yvonne, and I am committed to her. I don't know what to do. Should I break up with her? Should I stay with her? I don't know the answer and I need your help." Toby breathlessly stated, combing his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know if I'm the one you should be going to in this situation. You see, I'm slightly biased in this situation. Maybe talk to Emily or Caleb?" Spencer said, immediately taking her words back as she said them. He couldn't go to Caleb in this situation, Caleb could tell Toby about the previous night.

"I guess that makes sense. I'll go talk to one of them." Toby said, a little disappointed that she didn't want to talk to him. And with that, he got up from the sofa, and walked towards the door.

"Toby wait!" Spencer shouted. But it was too late, he was already out the door. She would just have to trust Caleb.

* * *

A few hours later, Spencer got a call from her friend Aria.

"Hey Aria." Spencer greeted.

"Spencer, I'm late." Aria murdered.

"Like late for a flight or..." Spencer began to say but was quickly interrupted by her friend.

"Like late for my period Spencer! And Ezra is in Columbia!" Aria shouted.

Hearing about Aria's problem made Spencer think up of one of her own.

"Hey Aria, what is the date today?" Spencer asked, concern ebbing at her own voice.

"April 19th, why?" Aria impatiently asked.

Spencer was trying to remember when she was due, and was slightly shocked at the number. It was normal for her to be late, but never this late.

"Whats wrong Spencer? Are you late too?" Aria sarcastically added.

Aria was met with silence on the other line.

"Don't tell me that you might be pregnant too. I can't believe this." Aria exasperatingly responded.

"Can you come over to the barn? Buy a couple tests along the way." Spencer murmured.

"I'll be right there." Aria said, and then promptly hung up.

Spencer couldn't believe it. She couldn't be pregnant. That was the reason her and Toby broke up in the first place. Spencer suddenly wondered if she had used protection with Toby or Caleb. She couldn't remember, not at all.

* * *

A few moments later Aria knocked on the door. She had a grocery bag full of pregnancy tests, they were the expensive brand too.

Spencer immediately wrapped her tiny friend in a hug.

"Do you want to go first?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Aria responded. She took a handful of pregnancy tests and headed towards the bathroom.

About a minute later she emerged, with a glum look on her face.

"They take five minutes to get the results. Go ahead and take your tests now." Aria murmured.

"Okay, thanks." Spencer responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

Five minutes later the girls had laid out their tests on the coffee table, nervously awaiting their results. They were both curled up on the sofa, not wanting to know the answers the tests revealed, while also, desperately wanting to know.

Spencer heard the timer go off in the kitchen, knowing the tests were ready the girls both got up at the same time to look at their tests. Spencer couldn't bring herself to look at the results, but Aria could. Spencer suddenly heard a high-pitched scream from her friend.

* * *

 **Hey everybody! Sorry this chapter took so long to post, its been a crazy week. I'm sorry to say that the next few weeks might be just like this. The only time that I'm able to write seems to be the weekend. If I get to a total of twenty reviews I will try and update before Saturday, 8/27. If not, I'll see you then. If you have any ideas for how you want the story to go just PM me or review, I'll get the message either way. I want to see who you guys think is pregnant, both of them, one of them, or neither one. Put your guess in the review section! Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey everyone! I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to post** **. I've just had writers block and couldn't figure out how I should write this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or The Backpack Song.**

* * *

Spencer heard the timer go off in the kitchen, knowing the tests were ready the girls both got up at the same time to look at their tests. Spencer couldn't bring herself to look at the results, but Aria could. Spencer suddenly heard a high-pitchedscream from her friend.

Using Aria as an excuse to not look at her results, Spencer looked over at her to see what was wrong.

"Are you..." Spencer began to say but was quickly cut off by Aria.

"Spencer, I'm not pregnant!" Aria exclaimed.

Sure it was a little mean to be glad that there was no tiny baby inside Aria, but Spencer was happy for her friend.

"Are you pregnant?" Aria inquired in a much softer voice.

"I'm not sure. I can't bring myself to look at the results." Spencer admitted.

"Do you want me to look for you?" Aria suggested.

"Yes please." Spencer murmured.

Spencer sat down on the sofa and curled herself up in a ball. She saw Aria reach over and grab the little sticks. Spencer buried her face in her hands, she couldn't watch.

"Spencer, I can't tell." Aria muttered in a pained tone of voice.

Spencer looked up, slightly shocked.

"What?" Spencer asked.

Aria sat down on the sofa and gave her a big hug.

"One stick is positive, one is negative." Aria responded.

"Well if you are pregnant, would you know who the father is?" Aria politely asked.

The father. Spencer hadn't thought about who the father would be. If the baby was Caleb's then then he would be really angry with her, so would Hannah. If it was Toby's baby, Spencer didn't know what to think. For all she knew, she didn't even have a small baby inside of her.

"The baby is either Caleb's or Toby's, if there even is a baby. Please don't tell Hannah or Yvonne." Spencer said, looking at her friend. She was a little disappointed to see shock on her face.

Spencer heard a little gasp from her friend.

"When did all of this happen?" Aria asked

"I was with Caleb last night and the night before was Toby. Both times I was super drunk. Ugh, I sound like such a slut." Spencer admitted.

"Isn't Toby engaged?" Aria inquired.

"Yes, he is. And I am one of Yvonne's bridesmaids." Spencer muttered.

"When did that happen?" Aria asked.

"Yesterday. It's a long story." Spencer sighed.

Spencer suddenly heard a random range of beeps and realized that it was Aria's phone.

"Shit Spencer. I have to go. Ezra needed me to sign some papers for the book since he is gone and I have to go sign them now. Normally I would reschedule but it was the only time I could get a notary for the next two weeks." Aria said as she gave

Spencer a hug and walked towards the door.

"That's okay. Thanks for buying the tests." Spencer responded.

"Good Luck!" Aria yelled and then closed the door.

* * *

After Aria left, Spencer didn't really know what to do. The love of her life was getting married in twelve days, and she could be pregnant either his baby, his best friend's baby, or have no baby at all. Spencer knew that first she would have to schedule an appointment with her OB-GYN to find out if she really was pregnant. If she was she didn't know what she would do. For some odd reason Spencer suddenly remembered that in order to do a paternity test on a baby while it was still in it's mother's womb the baby had to be at least eight weeks old. Spencer didn't even have two weeks to wait

In order to calm down Spencer began to tidy up the barn. Then she heard a knock at the door. Spencer immediately walked over to the door to grab it.

"Hey." Toby said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked while ushering Toby inside. They both sat down on the sofa. Spencer was immediately glad that she had put the pregnancy tests in the drawer of her nightstand.

"I came to talk, like really talk." Toby responded, shifting his position on the couch uncomfortably.

"Good idea." Spencer commented, unsure whether or not to burden Toby with the news or not.

"I talked with Caleb. He told me about last night." Toby said, not knowing how Spencer would react.

"I'm sorry Toby. Taylor spiked my drink, then the girls apparently set me up with Caleb." Spencer rushed out.

"Its alright. I was pretty pissed at Caleb and Yvonne when I heard. But I know that we are not actually together, so I guess I'll have be okay with it." Toby admitted. "I'm still mad though."

Spencer leaned over to hug him."Tobes, you know that I would never sleep with him on purpose, I was super drunk, I'm so sorry. I'm never getting drunk at a bar again." Spencer guiltily responded.

"Okay." Toby said while pulling away from her hug to get up. "You want a coffee? I'm really thirsty so I hope you don't mind if I raid your stash."

"Sure." Spencer responded without thinking. Then she remembered the pregnancy tests in her room, and the reason that she didn't want to ever be pregnant.

"Actually, no." Spencer said. Toby looked up from the coffee maker, wondering why such a coffee addict would ever reject her coffee.

"Toby, there is something I need to tell you. I might be pregnant." Spencer admitted, unable to look Toby in the eye.

Spencer jumped at the sound of Toby dropping the coffee mug that he had been holding. He turned around with disbelief in his beautiful blue eyes.

"What did you just say?" Toby murmured.

"I might be pregnant Toby." Spencer repeated.

"Well did you take a test?" Toby asked. Ignoring the shattered glass he walked over to where Spencer was sitting and knelt down in front of her.

"Yes, one said positive, one said negative." Spencer muttered, unable to look him in the eye.

"Spencer look at me. Its all going to be okay. There might not even be anything to worry about, you might not even be pregnant." Toby said reassuringly while brushing his hand along her cheekbone.

"But Toby, what if I am pregnant? What are we going to do?" Spencer asked.

"Well Spencer we will cross that bridge when we come to it but the baby could be Caleb's, remember?" Toby asked.

"Okay, I'll call my doctor." Spencer muttered.

"And I'll clean up the glass." Toby said, standing up from his crouch.

"Toby, can you come to the doctor with me?" Spencer guiltily asked.

"Spencer, you know I would but I also have a fiancee at home. Would you mind just calling me?" Toby responded.

"Okay." Spencer said, slightly disappointed that Toby couldn't come with her.

* * *

Later that day Spencer arrived at her OB-GYN. After she checked in she mindlessly flipped through magazines. Five minutes later she heard her name and was directed to room number two.

After a stressed looking nurse took her vitals the doctor walked in.

"Hello Ms. Hastings. I'm Dr. Altman." The woman said. She was a tall, pale, blonde, with grey streaks in her hair.

"Hi." Spencer responded, wondering where her regular doctor was.

"Dr. Altman, I don't mean to be rude but I was wondering, where is Dr. Johnson, my regular doctor?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, the receptionist didn't tell you? Dr. Johnson passed about five months ago. She had breast cancer, but she didn't like to spread the news. I guess for some reason you didn't get called." Dr. Altman said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Will you be my doctor from now on?" Spencer asked.

"Well unless you decide to change practices, then yes I will be." Dr. Altman responded.

"Now I read in your charts that you wanted to get a test done for pregnancy?" Dr. Altman asked while sitting down at the small desk in the room.

"Yes. I took two tests at home and one was positive and the other was negative so I was hoping you would be able to help." Spencer responded.

The doctor handed Spencer another test and Spencer went to take it. Since the test was more advanced than the store bought kind it took ten minutes to gather the results. Dr. Altman had gone to another room to finish up with another patient so Spencer was all alone in the small doctors office. Instead of just sitting there Spencer decided to go through some old pictures on her phone. She couldn't believe that she had so many pictures of her and Toby, and that she kept them all after they broke up. She started to tear up at some of the more sentimental pictures of the two of them.

Before Spencer could begin to really cry the doctor walked in with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Spencer, I have the results. You are pregnant." Dr. Altman said.

After hearing the news, Spencer broke down. While trying to keep herself from shedding her tears, she quietly excused herself from the office and ran to her car. It was there that she really started to cry. She didn't know what to do. So she just drove.

* * *

About an hour later Spencer was sitting at the motel where she and Toby had their first kiss. Toby had called her twice, and she just let it go to voicemail. Spencer knew that it was just a matter of time before Toby told Caleb and then he would probably track her phone here. She really didn't care. So Spencer decided to just lay on the same bed that her and Toby shared on the night that their whole relationship started.

It had been a long seven years, filled of pain and misery. But even the fear that she had felt in the doll house was not equivalent to what she was feeling now. When she was in the doll house, she knew that she would never be alone. Even if her friends hated her after they left that torture house, she knew that she would always have a safe place to land just outside of those walls. Right in Toby's arms.

But now she didn't have anywhere to land. Toby was stuck with Yvonne. She wished he wasn't. Spencer thought about how she did love Caleb, but it was nothing compared to what she had with Toby. Besides, he had Hanna. Marco... Marco was a different story. Sure she liked him and all, but he wasn't really for her

Toby was meant for her, and that was all that she was sure of. The baby could be Toby's or Caleb's. Hell, for all she knew the baby could be some random guy's from a swimming pool accident. She was so done with everything, so she just fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my story, I promise you that more is on the way. I know that Spencer being able to have a test done and see that she was pregnant only one/two days after having sex was a bit unrealistic, but I think that the story will make more sense this way.  
**

 **I had an idea for a new story that would take place in season three, after Spencer and Toby had sex for the first time. She finds out that Toby is A, she gets pregnant, and so on. Of course, I will finish this story before starting the next one :)**

 **I will try to get an update out by this weekend, but I can't promise anything. I just had really bad writers block these past few weeks and all of a sudden, POOF! I can write again. Hopefully that doesn't happen again! If I have a total of 35 reviews on this story by this weekend, I will try really hard to update. If not, you might have to wait until next week.**

 **And as always, please review, like, follow, and keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hello to all of my readers, and thank you so much for reading! I think that I might of confused some of you last time that I updated because after I added a chapter, I deleted another. I didn't actually delete it though, I just combined the prologue with the first chapter. They were both too short to be individual chapters. I also wanted to thank my reviewers for their amazing reviews! They keep me writing.  
**

 **I realized that there is a serious lack of recent Spoby fluff out right now a couple days ago so I decided to do something about it. As a result, this chapter should have more fluff than the previous ones. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a long seven years, filled of pain and misery. But even the fear that she had felt in the doll house was not equivalent to what she was feeling now. When she was in the doll house, she knew that she would never be alone. Even if her friends hated her after they left that torture house, she knew that she would always have a safe place to land just outside of those walls. Right in Toby's arms.

But now she didn't have anywhere to land. Toby was stuck with Yvonne. She wished he wasn't. Spencer thought about how she did love Caleb, but it was nothing compared to what she had with Toby. Besides, he had Hanna. Marco... Marco was a different story. Sure she liked him and all, but he wasn't really for her

Toby was meant for her, and that was all that she was sure of. The baby could be Toby's or Caleb's. Hell, for all she knew the baby could be some random guy's from a swimming pool accident. She was so done with everything, so she just fell asleep.

* * *

Several hours later, Spencer woke up from quite possibly the worst night of her life.

Sitting up, Spencer glanced at her phone and saw that she now had five missed calls from Toby. She also had two missed calls from Caleb. It was only a matter of time before they tracked her down, so Spencer decided that she might as well take a shower.

Right as Spencer stepped out of the shower, she heard a knock at the door.

"Open the door Spencer, I know you are in there." Toby shouted, but his shout was also somehow soothing.

Spencer got dressed and opened the door and saw a frazzled looking Toby, who looked like he hadn't slept in a week. He immediately enveloped Spencer in a hug.

"I can't do this anymore Spencer. I can't be with both of you anymore." Toby mumbled into Spencer's ear. He still hadn't let her go from his hug and was rubbing circles on her back.

Spencer looked up,"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't cheat on Yvonne anymore. She isn't stupid Spencer, she knows something is up. It's killing her knowing that I am keeping secrets, it's killing me to be keeping secrets from her. I'm going crazy Spence." Toby muttered.

"I'm pregnant." Spencer added, not wanting to burden Toby anymore than he already was. But she knew that he deserved to know.

"I kind of guessed after you ran away from all of civilization about six hours ago." Toby jokingly remarked, feebly attempting to lighten the solemn mood. It didn't work.

"So back to the Yvonne thing. What did you mean by that?" Spencer asked while she watched Toby sit down on the rumpled bed.

"I meant that I am breaking things off with Yvonne tomorrow. I might find it difficult to live my life without her, but I won't even have a life to live if I leave you. I love you Spencer, forever and always. Even if the baby isn't mine, I will still love you. I don't care about the consequences anymore, I just want to be with you." Toby responded. He had a look in his eye that meant he was completely honest, and Spencer couldn't of been happier.

She practically ran to him and jumped on his lap, finally kissing him without worrying of the consequences. He returned her kisses while she cherished the feeling of his hair running through her fingers. They were finally together.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to write, I've had so much going on in my life between homework, the SAT, volleyball, homecoming, and school elections (I won!), that I haven't really been able to write. I hope you wont be too mad at me, I just slapped on the last couple paragraphs and finished this story. I feel really bad about it but wanted to finish the story and it would of taken me way too long to finish the story the way I wanted to.**

 **Thank you to all of my readers and followers, you guys are amazing. I hope you loved the story!**


End file.
